prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 28, 2013 Smackdown results
The June 28, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 25, 2013 at the Colonial Life Arena in Columbia, South Carolina. Summary SmackDown bore witness to the absolute bedlam of a Dublin Street Fight, an epic clash between Money in the Bank All-Stars, the monumental announcement of who would battle in the World Heavyweight Championship Contract Money in the Bank Ladder Match and a fiesta gone, well, Zig Zag. A Dublin Street Fight served as the latest battlefield in the ongoing rivalry between Sheamus and Damien Sandow – an unrelenting Irish-themed contest where absolutely anything would go. The brutal carnage that followed utilized weapons of every kind, including green-colored Kendo sticks, bar taps, flying beer kegs, steel ring steps and chairs, a green bar stool and even a sack of potatoes. In the height of the action, after hitting Sandow so hard with a Kendo stick that The Intellectual Savior of the Masses was forced to play sitting duck in the center of the ring, Sheamus “brained” his “enlightened” foe with the Brogue Kick for the victory. Instead of offering further comment on the “personal” situation between himself and CM Punk, the crafty Paul Heyman attempted to change the direction of “Miz TV” by introducing Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel into the fray – three days before his client will team with The Straight Edge Superstar against The Prime Time Players on Raw. However, when The Miz tried to drive a wedge between the reigning titleholder and his “advocate” by suggesting that Axel might not be so important to Heyman after he loses the Intercontinental Title to him, things quickly turned heated. Moments later, Axel sent The Awesome One to the canvas with a fierce cheap shot and a devastating neck breaker. Firing back at AJ Lee's mockery of her on Raw, Kaitlyn came to SmackDown dressed up like the Divas Champion. Interrupting AJ's scheduled match against Natalya, she ridiculed her one-time friend by suggesting that, in addition to the vast number of Superstars that the unhinged titleholder had dated, she also had been with several of the WWE personnel seated at ringside. The former champion then skipped around the ring, distracting her adversary long enough for Natalya to roll up AJ for the three-count. Then, after the bell, Kaitlyn put the cherry on top by jumping into the ring and spearing her former bestie to the canvas. At the request of the WWE Chairman, Teddy Long announced that the World Heavyweight Title Contract Money in the Bank Ladder Match will be all about the future of WWE. The match participants are United States Champion Dean Ambrose, Damien Sandow, Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, Jack Swagger, Antonio Cesaro and Fandango. After making Randy Orton tap out in a furious Street Fight on Raw, Daniel Bryan offered Kane his help – whether he wanted it or not – in The Big Red Monster's SmackDown contest against The Viper. Later, Bryan joined the SmackDown announce team, as two of his fellow Money in the Bank All-Star combatants battled it out. In the final moments, after the action spilled outside the ring and Orton managed to make his way back through the ropes, Bryan chose to make good on his earlier offer. As Kane was still recollecting himself, the submission specialist “helped” the still-reeling Devil's Favorite Demon into the ring and the waiting RKO from WWE's Apex Predator. After Orton got the three-count, Bryan headed up the ramp with the hint of a smile on his face. Despite suffering an apparent leg injury that resulted from his match against a determined Justin Gabriel, Ryback overcame his opponent with Shell Shocked. Sensing blood in the water, Chris Jericho decided to pay a post-match visit to his Money in the Bank adversary, mocking his injury by calling him “Cry-back.” He then engaged the Human Wrecking Ball, attacking his leg and ultimately sending Ryback packing. After The Usos – the new No. 1 contenders to Seth Rollins’ & Roman Reigns’ WWE Tag Team Championships – helped Christian even the odds against a Shield sneak attack on WWE Main Event, the three teamed up against The Hounds of Justice on SmackDown. In the height of the fast-paced Six-Man Tag Team Match, order inevitably broke down – a melee ensued that left both The Usos and the WWE Tag Team Champions lying outside the ring. In the midst of the disorder, Christian blasted United States Champion Dean Ambrose with a thunderous spear and handed The Shield only their second clean loss as a six-man tag team! Capturing his forth World Title with a relentless assault on Dolph Ziggler at WWE Payback, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio celebrated on SmackDown with Fiesta Del Rio, complete with balloons and a mariachi band! After addressing the WWE Universe in Spanish, Del Rio broke open a piñata with Ziggler's face on it, comparing it to the way he had attacked The Showoff before promising to repeat the onslaught at their impending Money in the Bank rematch. However, the tide turned when a steady Ziggler crashed the party, putting Ricardo Rodriguez through a table before blasting Del Rio with the Zig Zag. While the Mexican Superstar managed to escape, Ziggler followed up by rocking his personal ring announcer with a guitar. Feeling a celebration of his own was in order, the No. 1 contender joined the mariachi band with the broken instrument of destruction in hand – a true Fiesta del Ziggler! Results ; ; *Dark match: The Great Khali (w/ Hornswoggle & Natalya) defeated Jinder Mahal (w/ Drew McIntyre & Heath Slater) *Sheamus defeated Damien Sandow in a Dublin Street Fight (9:30) *Natalya defeated AJ Lee (1:04) *Randy Orton defeated Kane (9:45) *Ryback defeated Justin Gabriel (1:50) *Christian & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) (5:15) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sheamus v Damien Sandow SD_723_Photo_008.jpg SD_723_Photo_013.jpg SD_723_Photo_014.jpg SD_723_Photo_018.jpg SD_723_Photo_021.jpg SD_723_Photo_032.jpg SD_723_Photo_033.jpg Miz TV SD_723_Photo_037.jpg SD_723_Photo_039.jpg SD_723_Photo_041.jpg SD_723_Photo_047.jpg SD_723_Photo_050.jpg SD_723_Photo_053.jpg Natalya v AJ Lee SD_723_Photo_054.jpg SD_723_Photo_066.jpg SD_723_Photo_068.jpg SD_723_Photo_069.jpg SD_723_Photo_070.jpg SD_723_Photo_071.jpg Randy Orton v Kane SD_723_Photo_079.jpg SD_723_Photo_080.jpg SD_723_Photo_083.jpg SD_723_Photo_085.jpg SD_723_Photo_093.jpg SD_723_Photo_094.jpg SD_723_Photo_099.jpg SD_723_Photo_102.jpg SD_723_Photo_106.jpg Ryback v Justin Gabriel SD_723_Photo_112.jpg SD_723_Photo_115.jpg SD_723_Photo_116.jpg SD_723_Photo_118.jpg SD_723_Photo_123.jpg SD_723_Photo_126.jpg Christian & The Usos v The Shield SD_723_Photo_135.jpg SD_723_Photo_139.jpg SD_723_Photo_141.jpg SD_723_Photo_146.jpg SD_723_Photo_147.jpg SD_723_Photo_150.jpg Ziggler crashed Fiesta Del Rio SD_723_Photo_156.jpg SD_723_Photo_170.jpg SD_723_Photo_174.jpg SD_723_Photo_176.jpg SD_723_Photo_180.jpg SD_723_Photo_185.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #723 at CAGEMATCH.net * #723 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events